It could be Lupus
by castle4beckett
Summary: An unlikely couple come together! lots of smut! read away!
1. It could be lupus

"It could be Lupus?" said Cameron. Foreman looked around at Cameron. Nope ANA was negative for Lupus." Foreman went back to running tests. "It could be TB, all his symptoms point to TB." Said Chase. "Go plant a PPD and see if he is positive for TB." Said House. "And you two, go to his house and search for toxins and drugs." Cameron and Foreman nodded.

"No drugs in here. I'll take the bedroom." called Cameron as she walked out of the bathroom. Foreman walked out of the kitchen. "You never did drugs or anything bad when you were a teenager?" Foreman yelled out. "Nope, not really. I managed to go to 17 without a criminal record." Answered Cameron. She waited for a reply or some kind of snark comment. "Foreman?" Cameron turned around to see Foreman standing in front of her. Cameron jumped. Foreman brought his hands up to Cameron's face. He ran his fingers through her hair "Cameron, you're so beautiful." Cameron looked deep into Foreman's eyes. "Foreman, is this a good idea?" Foreman gently kissed Cameron on the lips. As they broke apart Foreman was the first to speak. "We should get back to work." As Foreman went to walk away Cameron grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into her embrace. Foreman pulled her closer into him. Foreman started to kiss down Cameron's neck. "No toxins here" He said. Foreman picked Cameron up and laid her down on the bed. Foreman started to unbutton her shirt. "Eric, maybe this isn't a good idea, not here anyway." Whispered Cameron. "You're right." Said Foreman as he kissed her one last time.

**Later that night**

Cameron sat quietly on her couch drinking a hot chocolate when there was a knock on the door. As she made her way to the door Cameron wondered who it could be. "Hey Cam." came a voice as she opened the door. "Oh, hey Foreman, Come in" said Cameron. As foreman walked through the door Cameron asked "What's up?" Foreman stepped up to Cameron. "I just wanted to spend time with you." Said Foreman. "That's so sweet of yo… Her sentence was cut short when Foreman kissed her. Foreman ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring inside each others mouths. Foreman's hand moved to Cameron's top.

"Shit, what should I Do?" wondered Cameron to herself. In the end Cameron let Foreman continue. He started unbuttoning her shirt. One by one her buttons came undone. As Foreman undid her last button he slowly slid her top off her body. Cameron took Foreman's hand and led him to the bedroom. She could feel his erection against her thigh. When they got to the bedroom they stopped. "Just wait here" said Cameron with a naughty look on her face. Foreman sat on her bed. "Nice place you have Cam!" called Foreman. Cameron went into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. Cameron stepped out of her clothes and put on her favorite perfume. "CAMERON, you ok?" called Foreman. Cameron opened the door. Foreman's jaw dropped. There standing in front of him was a naked Cameron "Oh my god, Allison, your so beautiful!" said Foreman. Cameron walked over and lay down on her bed. Foreman wasted no time in stripping the rest of his clothes off.

Foreman kisses Camerons legs. He spreads Cameron's legs apart. Her pink flesh exposed. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Cameron nodded. Foreman parted her pink lips. Her juices trickling down his hand. He pushed his tongue inside her clit. The sensation made Cameron push herself against him. He pulled out and pushed to fingers in. he drew them out and licked his fingers clean in front of her. Foreman knew this would drive Cameron crazy. He continued to kiss up her body. When he got to her breasts he started to nip of her hardened nipples. Licking around her nipples was causing Cameron to moan. Foreman smiled.

Foreman moved up her body to her face and gently kissed her on the lips. She wanted him inside her so badly. He could feel her breasts against his body. Cameron ran her hands down to his cock. She moved it towards her clit. She felt the head of his manhood touch her clit. Foreman looked into Cameron's eye and with one thrust he was fully inside her. Cameron cried out. Foreman was slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Cameron, you feel so good and tight." Foreman put his hands on Camerons hips and pulled her closer to him. "Oh fuck me" cried out Cameron. She knew she was close to the edge and so was foreman. Foreman was the first to cum. He thrust himself hard inside her. As Foreman came within her it sent Cameron over the edge.

As they calmed down the only things that could be heard was their heavy breathing. "That was amazing" whispered Cameron. "I think it would be best if we keep this to ourselves." Said Foreman. "I agree. This is the last thing we need house to find out about!" replied Cameron as she got up from the bed. Foreman sat up. "Where are you going?" Cameron turned around. "Im going to have a shower, would you care to join me?" Foreman smiled and followed Cameron.

While the showered Cameron went down onto her knees and took Foreman's cock into her mouth. Cameron felt it growing in her mouth. "Cam, Im going to cum." Moaned Foreman. Cameron stood up and Foreman lifted her up and then lowered her down onto him just in time. Foreman pumped a load of cum deep inside her. When they finished having their shower Cameron got dressed into her pajamas. While Cameron was brushing her hair Foreman came and sat beside her. "Would it be ok if I… if I stayed here the night." Asked Foreman. Cameron turned to face him. "I would love it if you stayed." Foreman kissed her on the lips. Cameron deepened the kiss. As they broke away Foreman was the first to speak. "Maybe we should go to bed, we have an early start tomorrow." Cameron smiled.


	2. Morning after

**Morning After**

The sun shone through the window onto the bed. Cameron slowly opened her eyes. Foreman was asleep next to her. The sight brought a smile to her face. Cameron glanced over at the clock. _"8.15am." _ Cameron was scheduled to do clinic duty at 9am. Cameron lent over and gave Foreman a quick kiss then got up and made her way into the kitchen to make coffee.

A few minutes later Foreman woke up. He quickly glanced around the room looking for Cameron. The smell of fresh coffee drifted past his nose. Foreman smiled and got out of bed. Cameron was sitting at the table eating some breakfast. "Morning" said Foreman as he came up behind Cameron. "Morning, I made coffee." Replied Cameron. Foreman smiled and went and got some then sat down beside Cameron. "We should probably talk about what happened last night." Said Foreman. "I agree, but we have to get ready for work. I have clinic duty at 9." Replied Cameron as she got up from the table and headed towards the bedroom. Foreman got up and followed her. "Do you want me to drive you to work?" asked Foreman as he entered the room. Cameron had her head buried in the wardrobe trying to find something to wear. "No thanks, we should turn up alone or House might catch on." Replied Cameron as she withdrew from the closet with her outfit in hand. "Good point." Replied Foreman who was now watching Cameron getting dressed. Cameron noticed Foreman watching her. "You no, you can have me anytime you want." Said Cameron. Foreman walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are so beautiful, you no that?" said Foreman. Cameron smiled and pressed her lips to Foreman's. After a few moments they broke apart. "I have to go. I am going to go home and get changed." Said Foreman as he picked up his jacket off the floor. "Ok, see you later then." Said Cameron. "Defiantly." Replied Foreman.

A few minutes after Foreman left, Cameron made her way out to her car. Cameron noticed there was a note under the window wiper.

_Cameron,_

_Thanks for everything. I will catch you at lunch to talk._

_Foreman._

Cameron smiled as she read the note. When Cameron arrived at the hospital she noticed Foreman's car parked outside the front door. Next to Foreman's car was Houses motorbike. As Cameron walked through the doors she was met by House. "Good Morning Dr House." Said Cameron with a smile. "Cameron, what did you do last night?" asked House noticing the look on Camerons face. "Mostly watched TV and did some reading. Whys that?" replied Cameron. "Just wondering." Said House. Cameron smiled as her mind started to race with the memories of the night before. "When you get up to the office, can you make the coffee, Foreman is useless at making coffee." Said House. Cameron tilted her head. "Where are you going?" asked Cameron. House smiled. "Im going to see Cuddy." Replied House. Cameron decided not to ask anymore questions. While Cameron waited for the elevator Chase arrived. "Morning Chase." Said Cameron. "Morning Cameron. How are you?" replied Chase. "Great, never felt better. What about you?" Answered Cameron. Chase smiled. "Im fine. Have you got clinic duty today?" asked Chase. Cameron nodded and looked down at her watch. "Im going to be late. Chase, can you take my stuff up to the office?" Asked Cameron. Chase nodded and took Cameron's stuff from her. "See you later." Said Cameron as she hurried down the hall towards the clinic. Chase continued up to the office. "Morning Foreman." Said Chase as he walked through the door. "Morning Chase." Foreman noticed he was carrying Cameron's bag. "Where's Cameron?" asked Foreman. "She was late for clinic duty and asked me to bring her stuff up." Replied Chase. Foreman smiled and nodded.

It had been two hours since Cameron had started clinic duty. Cameron looked up at the clock in exam room 1. It was only 11am. She still had another hour left. Back up in the office House had been assigned a case and was writing the symptoms on the whiteboard. "Where's Cameron?" asked House. Foreman looked up from the file. "She's down in the clinic." Answered Foreman. House shook his head. "Go and get her. We are going to need an immunologist." Replied House. Foreman got up from his seat and headed towards the clinic. Meanwhile back at the clinic Cameron was treating an 8 year old boy with a runny nose. "Would you like a lollypop?" Cameron asked the young boy. "Yes please." He replied. Cameron smiled and handed him the lolly. The boy and his mother left the exam room. When Foreman reached the clinic he looked around to see where Cameron was. Foreman spotted her in the exam room with her back to the door. Foreman quietly made his way over to the room. Foreman quietly shut the door behind him. Cameron still hadn't noticed anything and was still writing notes. Foreman came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Cameron jumped slightly. "Foreman, you gave me a fright." Said Cameron. "I missed you this morning." Replied Foreman as he started to kiss her neck. "Oh… Foreman, not here. Someone might… walk in..." moaned Cameron. Foreman chuckled. "Not likely, I locked the door." Replied Foreman. Cameron gently pressed her lips to Foreman's. Foreman quickly deepened the kiss. Foreman reached up and undid Cameron hair which was pulled into a pony tail. "You look very sexy when you have your hair down." Whispered Foreman. Cameron smiled and pulled his lips back to hers. Foreman lifted Cameron up onto the exam table. Cameron cascaded her hands up Foreman's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. After a few seconds Foreman's shirt was lying screwed up on the floor along side Camerons. **BEEP BEEP BEEP. **"damn." Whispered Foreman as he reached over and picked up his pager. "Its House, He needs us." Said Foreman. Cameron shook her head and reached for her top. "Why did you come to the clinic anyway?" asked Cameron. "House asked me to come and find you." Replied Foreman. As soon as Cameron and Foreman were dressed they quickly headed up to the office.

"You took your time. What happen? Did you get lost?" smirked House. "Foreman had to help me with something in the clinic." Quickly replied Cameron. "Patient has hyperparathyroidism and Brittle Bones." Said House. Cameron shook her head. 'Why the hell am I here." Asked Cameron. "Because you make my office pretty." Replied House. "That's why you hired me? Because Im a nice piece of art." Asked Cameron. "That's part of it. Also because you're a good doctor." Replied House. Cameron looked at Foreman then back at House. "You're an Ass and I hate you!" said Cameron. She got up from the desk and ran out of the office with tears streaming down her face. Foreman looked at House. "Why are you such an ass to her?" asked Foreman. House looked deeply into Foreman's face. "Why do you care so much?" replied House. Foreman shook his head and stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked House. "Im going to make sure Camerons ok. Unlike you, I give a crap about other peoples feelings." Replied Foreman as he headed out the door. Foreman looked around the hallway to try and find Cameron. Instead he spotted Wilson. "Hey Wilson!" Called Foreman. Wilson looked up. "What's up?" asked Wilson as Foreman walked up to him. "Have you seen Cameron?" asked Foreman. Wilson nodded. "Yeah, I did. I saw her a few minutes ago." Replied Wilson. "Shit" mumbled Foreman. Wilson started to look concerned. "Where did she go?" asked Foreman. "I think she may have gone home." Replied Wilson. "Thanks." Called Foreman as he ran towards the car park. By now Cameron was already at home sitting in the bathroom with a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand and tears streaming down her face. Foreman sped towards Cameron's house. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her home number. "Hi, you have reached Allison. Im not available at the moment. Please leave a message." Foreman shook his head in frustration. "Allison, Its Eric. Please pick up. Im coming over." With that Foreman hung up. Cameron was now lying on the bathroom floor. She had just downed almost half the pills in the bottle. It wasn't long until Foreman arrived. "Allison. Open up." Called Foreman. After a few minutes and no reply Foreman started to get concerned. "Allison, Im coming in." called Foreman. Foreman turned the door handle and found it was unlocked. "Allison." Called Foreman. He walked inside and closed the door. "Allison. It's only me." Called Foreman again. A noise came from the bathroom. Foreman quickly ran towards the bathroom. When Foreman reached the bathroom he found Allison lying on the floor. "Allison." He hurried over and bent down beside her body. Foreman noticed that Cameron was holding something. He reached over and pulled out the bottle. "Shit." Whispered Foreman. Foreman quickly scanned the bottle. Thankfully the pills weren't strong enough to do any damage. Foreman gently picked Camerons limp body up and carried her to the bedroom.

Foreman stayed with Cameron that night. He slept in a chair beside her bed. Cameron started to mutter as she began to wake. "Foreman." Mumbled Cameron. Foreman sat up and came over to her bed. "Allison. Im here." Said Foreman. Cameron's eyes fluttered open. "Im sorry." Whispered Cameron. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Hey, its ok." Replied Foreman as he climbed onto the bed beside her. "Don't leave me." Whispered Cameron. Foreman smiled. "I will never leave you. I love you." Replied Foreman as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too." Said Cameron. Foreman kissed the top of Camerons head. "You scared the crap out of me." Whispered Foreman. Cameron looked up at him. "Im so sorry." Replied Cameron. Foreman smiled. "Just promise me one thing." Said Foreman. Cameron nodded. "Don't do it again. If you get stressed at work come and find me. Ok?" said Foreman. "I promise." Replied Cameron. Foreman leaned down and kissed her rosie lips. Cameron didn't wait to long before she deepened the kiss. **BUZZ BUZZ** Cameron pulled back. She reached over and picked up her cell phone. "Cameron." Foreman smiled. "Hi Wilson." Foreman slowly started to unbutton her top. "Im fine. Foreman's with me at the moment." Foreman unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. Cameron was trying desperately not to laugh. Foreman lowered his lips to her nipples. "Thanks for the warning. Bye Wilson." Cameron hung up the phone and looked down at Foreman. "As much as I would love you to continue. House is on his way." Said Cameron. "Damn, I was starting to get comfortable." Replied Foreman as he got up from the bed. "I better get dressed." Said Cameron. "I will make some coffee." Replied Foreman. Cameron nodded and quickly re-did her bra.


	3. Dealing with House

Cameron quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen. "How long before House gets here?" asked Foreman. "Any minute now I guess." replied Cameron. Foreman shook his head. "Want some coffee?" asked Foreman. Cameron nodded and sat down at the table. Foreman handed Cameron a cup of coffee and sat down beside her. "I wonder what House wants." said Foreman. "No idea, I just hope he leaves at quick as he arrives." replied Cameron as she took another sip of her coffee. "Maybe I should go." Cameron looked up at Foreman. "I don't think it's a good idea if House arrives and Im still here." Said Foreman. Cameron got up from the table and walked into her bedroom. Foreman knew that she didn't want him to leave. Foreman walked quickly into Cameron's bedroom. When Foreman entered her room, Cameron was sitting on her bed. Foreman walked over to Cameron. "I don't want you to leave." Said Cameron. Foreman could hear the upset tone in her voice. Foreman sat down beside Cameron and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere." Cameron buried her head in Foreman's chest. "House will be here soon, so why don't I go and get some food. Then you can ring me when House is gone." Suggested Foreman. Cameron pulled back from Foreman's chest and gave him a quick kiss. "You're a genius." Replied Cameron. Foreman and Cameron got off the bed and walked towards the door. "So I will see you soon." Said Foreman. "absolutely." Replied Cameron. After a quick kiss, Foreman left to get some food. Cameron walked back inside and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Cameron was sitting at the table when there was a knock on her front door. Cameron slowly got up from the table and walked towards the door. "What do you want House?" asked Cameron as she opened the door. "Can I come in, or is someone here?" asked House. Cameron stepped aside and let House through. "What do you want?" asked Cameron again. "I was lonely." replied House. Cameron shut the door and walked into the kitchen. "If your lonely go talk to Wilson or get a hooker." Replied Cameron. House gave a little laugh. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Said House. Cameron looked a little surprised. "Im fine, you can go now." Replied Cameron as she directed House to the door. "There was one more thing." Cameron squeezed her eyes shut. _"Crap, here we go." _Thought Cameron. "Have you seen Foreman at all?" asked House. "No, I haven't seen him since I left." Replied Cameron. House nodded. "Ok then. Take the rest of the day off. I will see you tomorrow." Said House as he started to walk out the door. "House wait." Called Cameron. House turned around to see Cameron pick up an envelope off the hallway table. "Here." Said Cameron as she handed House the envelope. "What's this?" asked House. Cameron smiled. "Promise me you won't open it until you get back to the hospital." Replied Cameron. House nodded. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow." Said House.

After House left Cameron picked up her phone and rang Foreman's mobile. "Hey Eric, House just left." Said Cameron _"That's great, I will be a few more minutes." _Replied Foreman. Cameron smiled to herself. "Im going to lie down for abit. Theres a spare key under the door mat." Said Cameron. _"Ok, see ya soon." _ replied Foreman. Cameron hung up the phone and went into her bedroom. It would be a matter of time before House would open the letter and he would be ringing her. Cameron walked back into her bedroom and slowly climbed into her bed.

It wasn't long until Cameron's head was full of thoughts of Foreman. Cameron continued to look at the roof, wondering to herself when Foreman would arrive back. Cameron closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. Cameron slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

When Foreman arrived 25 minutes later. "Allison?" called Foreman as he walked into the apartment. "NO! LEAVE ERIC ALONE!" screamed Cameron. Foreman dropped the food on the floor and ran into the bedroom. Cameron was thrashing around in the bed. "DON'T SHOOT HIM!" screamed Cameron. Foreman quickly moved to Cameron's side. "Allison!" Foreman started to shake Cameron gently. Cameron continued to thrash around. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Cameron. "_That's it"_ thought Foreman. "ALLISON!" Cameron body flew upwards as she awoke. Tears streamed down her face. Foreman wrapped his arm around Cameron and pulled her into his embrace. "Shhhhh, Im here Allison." Whispered Foreman. Cameron pulled away from Foreman's embrace. Foreman could see the panic in Cameron's eyes. "Eric, are you hurt? Where did he shoot you?" asked Cameron who was scanning Foreman's body for wounds. "Allison, im fine." Said Foreman. Cameron shook her head. "He shot you. You were bleeding." Replied Cameron. "Allison, you were having a bad dream. Im fine." Said Foreman. Cameron's breathing slowly returned to normal.

**Back at the hospital**

House sat down at his office desk and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Cameron's letter and opened it

_Dr House,_

_Thank you for the amazing opportunity to work with you. Unfortunately the time has come for me to leave. Please consider this my resignation letter__There are two reasons I am resigning. The first is I have learnt all I can from this job. The second is that I have a relationship I would like to be committed to, and working at the hospital while in this relationship may cause a few problems. For instance, you and your comments if you were to know who I was with. But im guessing by the time you read this letter you will know who it is. _

_Thanks for the great working experience._

_Allison Cameron_

"Fuck" whispered House under his breath. House reached over and picked up the phone and dialled Cameron's number. After five rings Cameron picked up. _"Cameron." _ House let out a breath. "Cameron, its House." In the background House heard Cameron shush someone. _"What do you want House." _House bit his lip. "I want you to continue to work for me and I promise I won't make any comments about you and the wombat." House heard Cameron burst out laughing and then a male voice asking what was funny. _"Hang on a minute House." _"Sure" _"House thinks in dating Chase." Said Cameron._ House could here the second voice laughing. _"House, im not with Chase. Im not coming back." _ House shook his head. "Ok, have fun with your new wombat love." With that House hung up the phone.

Cameron hung up the phone and turned back to Foreman. "What was that about?" asked Foreman. "I resigned." Replied Cameron. Foreman sat up. "Why?" Cameron looked around. "I can't continue to work for someone who thinks im a piece of art for his office." Said Cameron. Foreman noticed Cameron was still a little tense. "You ok Ally?" asked Foreman. Cameron looked up and smiled. "You called me ally." Said Cameron. "Is that ok?" asked Foreman. Cameron crawled up beside Foreman. "It's great. I love it." Replied Cameron. Foreman gently rubbed Cameron's arms. "What happened?" asked Foreman. Cameron looked up at Foreman. "In your dream. What happened?" Cameron closed her eyes. "We were watching a movie in the lounge when there was a knock on the door." Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at Foreman. "I opened the door to find House standing there. House punched me and when I fell to the floor, House went into the lounge." Foreman could see the tears building. "I got up and slowly followed House into the lounge. When I arrived House had a gun at your head." The tear started to fall down Cameron's face. Foreman wrapped his arms around Cameron's body. "It's ok. House wouldn't hurt you or me." Said Foreman. "Make love to me." Whispered Cameron. Foreman gently laid Cameron down on the bed. Foreman quickly removed both of their clothes. Cameron wrapped her legs around Foreman's waist. Foreman entered her slowly. There love making was slow and passionate. After a few minutes of slow but full thrusts, both Cameron and Foreman went over the edge. Foreman rolled onto the bed next to Cameron. "Thank you." Whispered Cameron. Foreman smiled and pulled the bed sheets over there naked and hot bodies.


	4. Your what?

**6 weeks later**

Cameron was now driving to Foreman's apartment. It had been 6 weeks since they had started dating. During that time Cameron had moved some of her clothes into Foreman's apartment. Cameron had started a new job. Still working at Princeton plansbrough, Cameron had taken over the head of Immunology. As Cameron pulled up outside Foreman's apartment, Foreman was waiting for her. "Hey." Called Cameron as she got out of her car. "Hey yourself" replied Foreman as he walked up to her. Cameron wrapped her arm around Foreman's neck. "I missed you." Said Cameron as she placed a gentle kiss on Foreman's lips. Foreman laughed and swooped Cameron off her feet. "Eric, put me down." Demanded Cameron. Foreman just laughed and carried her inside. Foreman kicked the door shut and carried Cameron into the bedroom. Foreman dumped Cameron on the bed. Cameron brought her hands up and rubbed her neck. "Well, that was really nice." Said Cameron. Foreman smiled and climbed on top of Cameron. "Don't worry, I will make it all better." Said Foreman. Cameron smiled as Foreman lowered his lips to Cameron's neck. Cameron gripped her stomach. "Eric." Foreman smiled. "That feel good." Said Foreman in a deep sexy tone. "Eric, stop." Foreman quickly pulled away. "Holy crap, Cameron, you don't look so good." Said Foreman. Cameron wriggled out from underneath Foreman's body and sprinted to the bathroom. Suddenly Foreman could here Cameron vomiting. Foreman quickly got off his bed and hurried to the bathroom. Foreman pulled Cameron's hair away from her face and rubbed her back until Cameron had finished. Foreman helped Cameron sit down. "Stay here, I will get you a glass of water." Said Foreman. Cameron nodded.

A few minutes later and Foreman returned with a glass of water. "Here." Said Foreman as he handed Cameron the glass. Cameron smiled. "Thanks." Foreman sat down beside Cameron as she drunk the water. "You ok now?" asked Foreman. Cameron nodded. "Yup, im fine. I must have eaten something bad." Replied Cameron. Foreman stood up. "Maybe we should just sleep tonight." Said Foreman as he reached out his hand to Cameron. "Thanks" said Cameron as she took Foreman's hand. Once again Foreman picked Cameron up in his arms and carried her to his bed. When they got to the bedroom Cameron had fallen asleep in Foreman's arms. Foreman gently laid Cameron down. Foreman walked over to his draws and pulled out some of Cameron's pajamas. Slowly and carefully Foreman removed Cameron's clothes and put on her pajamas. Foreman took off his top and pants and climbed into bed beside Cameron.

The next morning Foreman awoke to the sound of more vomiting. Foreman hurried to Cameron's side and held her hair away from her face. "I think I might have a little touch of food poisoning." Said Cameron with a smile. Foreman shook his head. "Maybe you should stay home today." Suggested Foreman. Cameron flushed the toilet and stood up. "Im fine, I think it's passing now anyway." Said Cameron. Foreman laughed. "Fine, but im driving you to work." Said Foreman. Cameron nodded and walked off to get dressed while Foreman made them breakfast. When Cameron was dressed, she quickly made her way out to the kitchen. As Cameron sat down at the table, Foreman placed a plate with two pieces of toast. "Thanks." Said Cameron. Foreman smiled and sat down next to her. Foreman watched Cameron eat her toast as he drunk his coffee. Cameron finished her toast in record time. "Ready to go?" asked Cameron. Foreman nodded, and walked over to the bench to pick up his keys. "Lets go." Said Foreman. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Cameron spent the whole drive looking out the window. When they arrived at the Hospital, Foreman walked Cameron up to the immunology department. "Thanks for looking after me." Said Cameron. Foreman smiled and pressed a kiss to Cameron's lips. "I love you." Replied Foreman. Cameron smiled. "I love you too." Said Cameron. Once Foreman left Cameron put her bags down at her desk and headed down to the clinic. "Good morning Dr Cameron." Cameron turned around to see Cuddy walking towards her. "Morning Dr Cuddy. I was just coming to look for you." Replied Cameron. Cuddy gave Cameron a questioning look. "I need your help." Said Cameron.

Later that afternoon Cameron made her way up to the diagnostics department. When Cameron arrived, she could see House, Chase, Foreman and House's newest team member Kate gathered around the whiteboard. Cameron took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Everyone in the office turned around. "Good afternoon Dr Cameron. Long time no see." Said House. Cameron smiled and turned to look at Foreman. "Foreman, can I talk to you in private on the balcony?" asked Cameron. Foreman looked abit confused. "Uh sure." Replied Foreman. Cameron quickly made her way out onto the balcony followed closely by Foreman. "What's up?" asked Foreman as he closed the door behind him. "I love you, so im just going to come out and say this." Said Cameron. Foreman walked over to Cameron and picked up her hand. "You can tell me anything. You no that." Replied Foreman. "Eric, im pregnant." Foreman's face went from dead serious to having a great big smile. "That's great." Said Foreman as he picked Cameron up and spun her around. Cameron wrapped her arms around Foreman. "When did you find out?" asked Foreman as he put Cameron back down. "Just a few minutes ago. After you left this morning I went and found Cuddy. I got her to take some blood. I just got the results now. So I came straight up here to tell you." Replied Cameron. Foreman pulled Cameron into a deep kiss. By now House, Chase and Kate were watching what was happening. "Holy shit." Muttered House. "What?" asked Chase. House looked over at Chase. "I thought she was with you. But it seems I was wrong." Replied House. "I think they make a cute couple." Said Kate. House looked over at Kate and shook his head. Chase could tell House was jealous. "House, you missed your chance to be with Cameron." Said Chase. House spun around to face Chase. "For the comment, you can spend the rest of the day in the clinic being me." Said House as he handed Chase his name tag. Chase swore under his breath and headed out the door.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Foreman and Cameron broke apart. "We should go back inside. Im guessing House is watching us." Said Foreman. Cameron looked over Foreman's shoulder and sure enough there was House watching them. "Yup, he's jealous." Replied Cameron. Foreman smiled. "Yeah? And whys that?" asked Foreman. "Because, I have you and not him." replied Cameron. "Good." Said Foreman. Cameron smiled. "Should we tell them?" asked Cameron. "Maybe we should. Otherwise House might…" Foreman's sentence was cut short when his lips were covered by Cameron's lips. As they broke away they both smiled. "I don't care about House. I care about you and our baby." Said Cameron. Foreman smiled. "I think we should tell them. They will find out sooner or later." Replied Foreman. Cameron nodded. They walked back inside hand in hand. "That was quite a show." Said House as they walked through the door into the office. "Aw, isn't that cute Foreman. House is jealous that he is missing out." Said Cameron. Both Kate and Foreman burst out laughing. "Where's Chase?" asked Foreman after their laughing fit calmed down. "House sent him to the clinic for the day." Said Kate. Cameron shook her head and picked up the phone on Kate's desk. "Could you please send Dr Chase up to the diagnostics department." With that Cameron hung up the phone. "Why did you do that?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. "Just wait." A few minutes passed before Chase walked through the door. "What's up?" asked Chase. "Allison and I have some news." Said Foreman. Chase sat down at the table beside House and Kate. "And what would this.." House stopped talking when Cameron interrupted him. "Im pregnant." Said Cameron. Chase and House's jaw dropped and Kate got up and gave Cameron a hug. "That's great news." Said Kate. "Yeah, great news." Answered Chase as he stood and left the room. Cameron looked over at Foreman then looked over at House. "Foreman and Kate, go do some of your clinic duty. I would like to talk to Cameron in private." Said House. Kate nodded and started walking towards the clinic. Foreman walked over to Cameron. "You going to be alright?" asked Foreman. Cameron nodded, "I will be fine." Foreman placed a kiss on Cameron's forehead before walking to the clinic. House walked into his office quickly followed by Cameron. House sat down at his desk. "I guess congratulations are in order." Said House. Cameron smiled. "Thank you." replied Cameron. House opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Cameron noticed this and questioned House. "What were you going to say?" asked Cameron. House shook his head. "It doesn't matter." replied House. Cameron walked over and sat down on his desk. "House, What where you going to say?" asked Cameron. House could tell Cameron was serious. "I wish I hadn't stuffed up with you." Said House. Cameron nodded. "We could have had something. But im happy with Foreman. I have moved on." Replied Cameron. "I know. Im glad you're happy." House stood up and leaned forward towards Cameron. "Do you mind?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. House leaned in and gave Cameron a gentle kiss on the lips. After a few seconds House pulled away. "I should go back to my lab." Said Cameron. House nodded and Cameron got up and left the room.

Later that afternoon Cameron was working in the lab when suddenly out of nowhere a hand came out and covered her mouth. Cameron tried to pull away but the hand remained strong over her mouth. Cameron jolted her elbow back into the person's stomach. As soon as the hand left her face, Cameron stood up and turned around. "Holy shit. Eric you scared the crap out of me." Said Cameron. Foreman slowly picked himself up off the ground. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Replied Foreman as he walked over to Cameron and wrapped his arms around Cameron. "How are you?" asked Cameron. Foreman smiled. "Just a little sore but other than that im ok. How are you feeling?" asked Foreman. Cameron nodded her head from side to side. "I've been better." Replied Cameron. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and sleep." Suggested Foreman. Cameron nodded. "I will just pack this up and then tell Cuddy im going home." Said Cameron. Foreman wrapped his hands around Cameron's waist. "You pack up here and I will go and tell Cuddy. But wait here when you have packed up" replied Foreman. Cameron nodded and started to pack up her gear. Foreman hurried back up to the diagnostics department. "House. I have to take the rest of the day off." Said Foreman. House looked up from his gameboy. "Why?" asked House. "Because Cameron isn't well and she needs me." Said Foreman. House waited a few seconds before he nodded. "Thank you." Said Foreman as he picked up his bag. Foreman then quickly hurried to cuddys office. When he arrived there Cuddy was speaking on the phone. Foreman knocked on the door and Cuddy signalled for Foreman to enter her office. Cuddy quickly finished her conversation and hung up the phone. "Dr Foreman, how can I help?" asked Cuddy. "Cameron would like to take the day off if that's ok." Said Foreman. Cuddy nodded. "Considering her body is going through changes I will let her have whatever time off she needs." Replied Cuddy. Forman nodded and headed for the door. "Oh Eric." Foreman turned around. "Congratulations." Foreman nodded. "Thanks" replied Foreman.

Cameron was now waiting for Foreman in her lab. Cameron was very tired so she rested her head on her bag that was sitting on her desk. After a few minutes Cameron was asleep. When Foreman returned to Cameron's lab he spotted her asleep on her bag. Slowly Foreman made his way over to Cameron. "Allison." Whispered Foreman. Cameron started to stir. "Hey there babe." Said Foreman. Cameron smiled as she opened her eyes. "Did you get permission for me to go home?" asked Cameron. "Yes, I also have permission to have the day off myself." Replied Foreman. "Good, I hate being alone." Said Cameron as she stood up. Cameron went to put bag over her shoulder when Foreman took hold of her bag. "Let me carry it for you." Relied Foreman. "You house or mine?" asked Cameron. "Let's go to yours. You might be more comfortable there." Suggested Foreman as they walked out the door. As soon as Cameron was inside Foreman's car she was fast asleep. Foreman smiled as he looked over at Cameron as he drove home. When they arrived at Cameron's house, Foreman could tell Cameron was still asleep so he gently lifted Cameron into his arms and carried Cameron inside. Just as Foreman was about to lay Cameron down on her bed, Cameron started to wake up. "Hey sleepy head." Whispered Foreman as he laid Cameron on the bed. "Hey yourself." Replied Cameron. "I will be back in a second, I have to unload the car." Said Foreman. Cameron nodded and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Foreman watched for a few seconds as Cameron slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Morning Sickness

Cameron awoke a couple of hours later when she was hit with a wave of nausea. Cameron literally flew off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Foreman who was in the kitchen heard Cameron's quick dash to the bathroom and quickly hurried into the bathroom. By the time Foreman entered the bathroom Cameron was sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Foreman picked up the glass that was on the cabinet, filled it with water and then handed it to Cameron.

"Thanks."

Cameron took a last sip of water and put the glass down on the floor.

"Better?"

"Much. Let's just hope this doesn't last much longer."

Cameron smiled and buried her head into Foreman's chest. Foreman started to feel Cameron's body start to shiver.

"Lets get you into the shower then you can get into bed."

Cameron smiled and stood up followed by Foreman. Foreman led the way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Cameron began to undress when she felt Foreman's hands take over. Cameron closed her eyes as Foreman undid her bra. Cameron let out a tiny gasp as Foreman began to slide her pants down her legs. Cameron stepped out of her pants and stepped into the shower. Within a few minutes Foreman stepped into the shower.

Cameron wrapped her arms around Foreman's body.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Foreman slid his hand onto Cameron's stomach.

"And I love our baby." Cameron smiled and gently pressed her lips to Foreman's.

"How about I wash your hair?" Cameron nodded and turned around to face away from Foreman. Foreman picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a good sized amount into his hands before rubbing it into Cameron's hair. After thoroughly soaping Cameron's hair, Foreman washed out the shampoo and started with the conditioner.

"Can you believe it?" Foreman raised his eyebrows.

"Believe what?"

"That we are going to have a baby." Foreman smiled

"It's amazing. To think that in here" Foreman moved his hands to her stomach. "Is a baby that we created." Cameron put her hands on top of Foreman's as he gently rubbed her tummy.

After a few minutes of Foreman rinsed Cameron's hair.

"Let me get you a towel." Foreman got out of the shower and grabbed Cameron a towel.

"Here you go." Foreman wrapped the towel around Cameron's body then did the same with his towel.

"Thanks. I will be out in a few minutes." Foreman nodded and walked into the bedroom. Cameron picked up the hair dryer and began to do her hair. Back in the bedroom Foreman was now in bed waiting for Cameron. Meanwhile Cameron was in the bathroom standing on the scales. After weighing herself Cameron made her way back into the bedroom with a smile upon her face. Foreman noticed this and questioned her.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron couldn't help but continue to smile.

"I have put on 6 pounds" Foreman shook his head and smiled.

"You women are hard to understand sometimes." Cameron raised her eyebrows and climbed into the bed next to Foreman.

"What do you mean?" Foreman rubbed his forehead.

"Well. Normally women fret if they put on weight. But you're happy that you have put on weight. I just don't get it." Cameron burst into laughter. Foreman gave Cameron a confused look.

"Im happy to put on weight because I have a baby inside me!" Foreman smiled and pulled Cameron closer to him.

"Im glad you're happy." Cameron nodded before slowly falling to sleep. Foreman draped his arm over Cameron's body before sleep overcame them both.


End file.
